Work Before Family
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: That was all that man cared about. His work, his familiga, not his family. And while usually that would have left a stinging irritating pain in his chest, this time it just made the flower of anger bloom inside him. And he snapped. (One-shot for SkyTuna7227)


**Title: **_"Work Before Family"_

**Summary: **_That was all that man cared about. His work, his _familiga_, not his _family_. And while usually that would have left a stinging irritating pain in his chest, this time it just made the flower of anger bloom inside him. And he snapped_.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own any of the characters, either. I do however own the plot to this story. _

**Requested By: **_SkyTuna7227_

* * *

Tsuna didn't want to become the Vongola Decimo. It wasn't his cup of tea. It was dangerous, for the first and very reasonable reason. It brought danger to his friends, both the ones that knew of the mafia and the ones that were oblivious to it. It took too much effort to survive in, especially compared to his life before his Spartan tutor arrived (Despite being constantly bullied). It added too much stress for his fragile heart to handle. And, of course, it was _the mafia._

The brunet had never kept this fact a secret. Nearly everyone he had encountered knew that he did not want the title of Vongola heir. Everybody except his friends that weren't part of the mafia world. And, of course, that the _one person_. 

His Guardians knew of his feelings and thoughts towards becoming Decimo. He whined constantly about it, after all, especially when Reborn created an outrageous task for him to do because of it. The Sky Guardian had even told his two closest friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera, about the subject in detail.

The Arcobaleno, the cursed infants of the rainbow, had figured out his distaste to being the Vongola heir as well. While most encouraged him to not become the next Boss, others wouldn't stop pestering him about changing his mind. It was for the greater good, they would say. Only _he, _Dame-Tsuna, could somehow bring piece to the mafia world.

Even the Varia had found out about his conflicting emotions towards the title! Yet, somehow, the one person that should have known didn't!

Tsuna, lying on his soft bed, sighed heavily at the predicament he was currently in. His brown eyes traced the patterns that were hidden in the bumpy white ceiling of his room, trying to find the answer that he was looking for within it. The only response was of his Spartan Tutor asking him why he was looking to the ceiling for guidance.

"Because," the brunet muttered out, feeling irritated at the cocky, teasing tone of the Sun Arcobaleno. It felt like forever since the curly-side burned infant had arrived, yet the fifteen year old just couldn't get used to the tones that he used. "You won't tell me what to do. You'd just tell me to use-"

"Your Dying Will," Reborn finished, smirking. He tilted his fedora down to shadow his pudgy, adorable face (Not that the brunet would tell him that. He didn't want to get shot at), hiding the wicked glint in his eyes. "I think I've finally managed to get something through your thick skull, Dame-Tsuna. Whatever you do, do it with your Dying Will."

Tsuna looked over at the Sun Arcobaleno, trying to look annoyed but he couldn't seem to hide away his true feelings. Not from the greatest Hitman in the world, that is. "Why are you encouraging me, Reborn," the brunet asked quietly, "If I used my Dying Will to tell him that I don't want to be the heir, don't you think that will change the Ninth's mind? The Ninth will find out about my feelings if I tell that one person."

It was obvious that the Sky Guardian was purposely trying not to say the name of the one person that didn't know. Those large, dark eyes looked down at his pathetic student, holding the gaze of those equally large brown eyes. A few minutes of silence passed between them, before Reborn clicked Leon's gun form.

Tsuna got up from his bed quickly, eyes widening at the familiar sight of the green gun. Leon seemed to be smirking right along side his fedora-wearing partner, and that scared the brunet down to his very core. "R-Reborn, there-e's no n-need to shoot me! I'll g-go tell him!"

The cursed baby tilted his head to the sight innocently, curly black side-burns bouncing at the action. "Really," the Hitman asked in a voice that sounded much like a child (Which, technically, he was a child) who wanted to make sure of something.

Tsuna felt the urge to say no, but for the safety of not being put into his Dying Will Mode by force, he nodded his head quickly. Reborn didn't put down the gun though, so he got up from his bed (Keeping his gaze set on Leon) and walked out of his room. He closed the door, and with a sigh, made his way down stairs. Even from his room, he could hear that person snoring loudly. And that only fueled his irritation.

His heart kept sinking further and further down into dread as he walked, and he didn't know why. It was the one person that he would be telling, that one person that was just as no-good as he was, but in a completely different way. Was it possible to get genetics in which you become 'dame' at something?

"At least," Tsuna grumbled as he stood in the doorway to the living room, glaring at the lazy lump spread out on the ground, "I'm not 'dame' when it comes to my family."

Iemitsu Sawada, his father that left home for years on end just to come back and sleep, drink alcohol, and lay around in his underwear. Iemitsu Sawada, the father that didn't know of his son's conflicts. Iemitsu Sawada, the one person that would surely be against the Sky Guardian's mind-set of not becoming the Vongola Decimo.

"Outo-san," the brunet huffed out, feeling annoyed that the man was just sleeping when he should have been conversing with Nana, "I have something important to tell you."

His serious tone was met with snoring. Loud, obnoxious snoring.

"Out-san?"

Same thing: snoring.

"Outo-san!"

What did he get? Snoring. Oh, and surprisingly, the idiotic blonde man actually turned over! The brunet made some progress!

"Outo-san! What I have to tell you has something to do with Vongola."

That was what got the blonde man up. He got up on his feet immediately, so fast that Tsuna hadn't even seen it. His eyes were serious as he looked down at his son, "What happened? Nothing happened, right? Has a new familiga attacked? " The man gave no though to his son or wife's well being. He needed to know that Vongola and the Ninth were all right first and foremost.

Tsuna visibly twitched at the words, at the _mafia, Vongola_subjected questions. That was all that man cared about. His work, his _familiga_, not his _family_. And while usually that would have left a stinging, irritating pain in his chest, this time it just made the flower of anger bloom inside him. And he snapped.

"That's all you ever think of! The Vongola, the mafia! Your _family_ should be more important to you than your _familiga. _Why don't you know that," Tsuna yelled, narrowing his brown eyes in a glare. They were the only ones home at the moment, beside Reborn who he could tell was watching from the doorway. The brunet could finally let out all his feelings without worry. "You don't care about mom, your wife, and you don't care about me, your son!"

Iemitsu blinked a few times, not quite sure how to process the information he was getting. He had never seen that angry, seething raged face on his cute and adorable son before. He had seen the hints of remorse that the teen wore when he was around, but never before had he seen this look.

"The only thing you think of me as is the Vongola heir, the Decimo! Well you know what? I don't want to become the Decimo, I don't want any relation to the Vongola, and I don't want to be in the mafia!"

"What," Iemitsu yelled, snapping out of his shocked-filled daze. "What do you mean you don't want to become the Decimo! Do you know how that will make me _look_ if my son doesn't want the title of Vongola Boss!?"

Tsuna wanted to say a few select words that were on the tip of his tongue, but he kept himself under control. His eyes turned back to their usual brown color, his Dying Will Mode retreating. It had taken over in the middle of his rant, but now it wasn't needed. "How you _look?_ Thanks for the information that you only care about yourself, _Outo-san_."

The brunet marched away, trying to keep himself from screaming. He needed air; he needed to get out of the house and away from the no-good blonde. _Yamamoto's,_ Tsuna decided at first thought, knowing that his Rain Guardian would support him at a time like this.

Iemitsu stood in the living room, not being able to move from his spot. He stared at where his son, his own flesh and blood, had marched off in anger. His heart felt strangely cold at the thought of what he had said, despite it being true.

"You're an idiot," Reborn said from the doorway, his gaze giving away none of his inner emotions or thoughts. But simply from the completely serious tone (Unlike the sarcastic and teasing one the infant usually used) that the Hitman was completely pissed, right along Iemitsu's son.

* * *

**AN: **_So I went an edited this, and decided to delete "Work Over Family" and instead title it "Work Before Family". I just couldn't leave it up when it could have been better. SO here's the better version. Its still dedicated for SkyTuna7227 (Check out their work! :D). I hope you find it just as enjoyable (Yet better written), Sky-chan!_


End file.
